Grace
by Dsman
Summary: Yotsuba becomes a gymnast.


**Disclaimer I do Not own Yotsuba.**

* * *

Koiwai was working on his latest translation assignment when Yotsuba came running into his office more excited then normal.

"Daddy daddy I wanna walk the beam!" said Yotsuba.

"The what?" asked Koiwai.

"The beam daddy the beam!" said Yotsuba.

That one was lost on Koiwai as he had absolutely no idea what his strange green haired daughter could possibly mean by the beam.

"OK what the heck are you talking about?" asked Koiwai.

He turned around to get a surprise. His daughter had a strange look on her face that he had never seen before.

"Daddy come see come see them walk the beam!" said Yotsuba.

Koiwai sighed then saved his work and followed his bundle of pure energy into the living room. On tv was a gymnastic competition that Yotsuba was completely enraptured with.

"You want to do that why?" asked Koiwai.

Yotsuba was no longer paying him any attention it was all focused on the figures doing advanced back flips and other stuff. Koiwai watched his daughter do certain positions before sitting back down Koiwai could see that she was really serious and all he could do was just smile. He had no idea where he would find something like this but he wanted to find a place that was free in case his daughter gave up he went back to the office to call a few people among them of course would be Jumbo and Mrs. Ayase to see if either of them knew of such a place.

**12 years later.**

...now for the final Japanese contestant Yotsuba Koiwai " said announcer 1.

"Right now she is currently a 3 time state champion and it seams she is trying for a fourth the main thing that sets her apart from the others is her unmatched grace and skill but she has claimed that it is all from training now how is that for modest" said announcer 2.

"Actually believe it or not but she has no nature talent for this sport it has all been hard work and determination for this plucky young women" said announcer 1.

Yotsuba waled into the stadium waiting for the go ahead. Once Yotsuba got the OK she ran them back flipped into the air then using her wight and momentum spiraled through the air. Once she landed she pounced into the air then as she landed she pushed off with her hands flying over the balance beam. Yotsuba landed like she practiced then climbed onto the balance bored. She took a breath to steady herself then cartwheeled along the thin bored. She landed perfectly then took a bow and walked off Stage.

**"That's my girl!" **shouted Koiwai.

"Ms Koiwai has wowed judges before but now they are beyond that" said announcer 1.

"Like we previously stated Koiwai has no natural talent all of it handwork just like her routine which I have heard took her over a year to perfect, she dared go where many would not using a finisher as a starter and then cartwheeling on the balance bored just amazing" said announcer 2.

The first judge held up a 10, the second a 10, the third a 10. The last judge was the one contestants hoped to impress which was not a easy feet. Everyone held their breath in anticipation when he slowly held up a 0.

"Wow that is just cold" said announcer 1.

Many people let out sighs of disappointment. The judge looked at her card then went rummaging through her stack then held up a 10. Back Stage Yotsuba was being hugged by her team.

**2 hours later.**

Yotsuba was standing by the restrooms when Ena hugged her.

"Yotsuba-chan that was incredible you won" said Ena.

"I know it was it was really tough as everyone was so amazing" said Yotsuba.

"See I told you she was modest" said a competitor walking past with a friend.

Yotsuba blushed.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Yotsuba.

"They are outside they thought you might be out there" said Ena.

"Well then lets go" said Yotsuba.

"The two girls raced to the exit and collided with Jumbo.

"Oh come on how do you miss a guy my size" said Jumbo jokingly.

"Sorry Jumbo-san" said Ena.

"Hey mom, hey dad did you guys see everything?" asked Yotsuba.

"We did you were really good" said Fuuka.

"Thanks mom" said Yotsuba hugging her step mom.

"Ha ha you looked so cute in your leotard" said Asagi.

Yotsuba's eyes narrowed.

"What are you after Asagi?" demanded Yotsuba.

"I'm not after anything" said Asagi innocently.

"Oh please we all know your a demon in human skin" said Torako.

"Yeah but I'm your demon" said Asagi embracing Torako in a kiss.

"Well since you won you know what that means" said Ms Ayase.

"Yup ice cream" said Yotsuba.

"No it means that we are to be married ha ha ha" laughed Yanda.

In response Yotsuba punched his lug nuts and down he went with a thud.

"You would thin he learned his lesson the 5th time" said Jumbo.

"I'll get his legs you get his arms" said Koiwai.

"Wait till I tell Miura she'll be excited" said Ena.

"Yeah" said Yotsuba.

"Is there anything going on between you and her I man she dress like a boy and you a girl " said Asagi.

"No we only date guys and she just doesn't like dresses" said Ema.

"Asagi stop being mean and lets get some ice cream already" said Ms. Ayase.


End file.
